The present invention relates generally to outboard marine motors having internal combustion engines or power heads, and specifically to arrangements for flushing cooling jackets of such engines, as well as other portions of the motor.
Conventional outboard motors include intakes for drawing in ambient water for cooling purposes. The intakes are generally located in a lower portion of the motor and are connected by suitable passages to the cooling jacket of the engine. A water pump is normally provided to force the water upward into the cooling jacket or galleries, and out through an outlet in the lower end of the motor.
It is recommended that, to prolong the operational life of an outboard motor, the cooling system in general, and specifically the engine cooling jacket, be periodically flushed to remove any residual contaminants. Such contaminants may become deposited on internal surfaces of the engine and motor when the motor is run in salt water or water containing corrosive pollutants. Failure to adequately flush these contaminants has been found to accelerate engine corrosion, causing premature failure and in some cases requiring the replacement of the entire power head, a costly and labor intensive operation.
Ideally, flushing is performed when the motor is out of the water, and frequently when the boat upon which the motor is mounted is located on a trailer for transport or storage. Conventional flushing systems are designed so that a common garden hose can be attached to the motor at some point to introduce a flow of fresh water into the cooling system. However, a disadvantage of many such systems is that flushing water is introduced upstream of the water pump, so that the engine must be started in order to direct the water to the cooling jacket. Running an outboard engine out of the water is often a dangerous procedure, since operators often neglect to remove the propeller, which when spinning in mid-air, may cause serious injury. Furthermore, the running of the engine out of the water is uncomfortably noisy.
A known apparatus for flushing an outboard motor without running the engine is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,101 which is incorporated by reference herein. In that apparatus, a common garden hose is connected to a flushing fluid intake fitting located on an outside of the motor cover. The fitting includes a one-way valve which is activated upon the introduction of a specified water pressure. In addition, the flushing fluid intake fitting has non-rotatable female threads to improve its aesthetic appearance.
One disadvantage of the system disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,101 patent is that the operator must make several trips between the location of the motor and the water spigot or tap to control the flushing operation, thus making the flushing operation tedious and frustrating. Discouraged operators may then neglect to flush their motors, thus promoting corrosion.
Another disadvantage of the above-identified prior art flushing system is that the location of the hose attachment fitting on the outside of the motor cover detracts from the overall aesthetic appearance of the motor. Current outboard motor design favors a streamlined, unobstructed profile.
Still another disadvantage of the prior art flushing system is that the use of a fitting having non-rotatable female threads requires an awkward twisting of the hose during coupling.
Thus, it is a first object of the present invention to provide an outboard marine engine having a flushing system which directs flushing fluid to the engine without requiring the starting of the engine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an outboard engine having a flushing system which is easily connectable to a common garden hose for the source of flushing water without requiring excessive twisting of the hose.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a flushing system for an outboard marine motor wherein the operator has control over the flushing water flow at the engine.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a flushing system for an outboard motor which when not in use is detachable from the engine, and wherein the flushing fluid inlet is hidden by the motor covers when not in use to enhance the overall aesthetic appearance of the motor.